Friday Nights
by poppyeverdeen
Summary: James and Lily are enjoying their Friday night together when Sirius interupts. Warning: SMUT, threesome, rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N - I'm sorry if you think this is..weird. I just had this idea in my head, and I just had to get it out, if you know what I mean. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review, it would be much appreciated :)**

* * *

James attacked Lily's lips viciously with his own as he pushed her up against the wall in his room. As head boy and girl, James and Lily had certain privileges, including the privacy of their own room. Lily loved how they could suddenly disappear from the rest of the world, and it could be just her and James.

She moaned into his mouth, and curled her leg up around his waist, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling herself tight up against him.

"You're beautiful, Lil." James pulled away from his girlfriend and admired her flushed features, tangling his hands into her hair.

She smiled shrewdly, but didn't reply, choosing to instead lean in and kiss him again. As they lost themselves in the kiss, James slid his hands down to the edge of her school skirt. He paused slightly to grin at her, but then continued rising his hands up the outside of her thighs until he reached her knickers.

As Lily wiggled her hips slightly as a way of telling James to hurry up, she leant down to his neck and started kissing him all along his neck. James groaned in anticipation, and pulled her black lace thong from underneath her skirt down to her ankles. She stepped out, and James returned up to start undoing the buttons of her school shirt. As he reached the last one he slid it off her shoulders and threw it to the floor. He admired her shape, before reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra.

She gasped, but didn't try to stop him as he undressed her. Soon she stood in front of him in only her skirt and shoes, which she soon kicked off. As she slowly pulled down her skirt, James lifted her up in both his arms and took her over to the bed. As he dropped her on the mattress, Lily giggled at him.

"Hey, this isn't fair! You're wearing _way_ too much clothing Potter. I'm not wearing anything"

James smirked at her and pushed her backwards softly. "But I like it like that."

Lily pushed him away and sat up, pushing him up into a seated position. As he looked confused, Lily bit her lip and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding her hips into the growing bulge between his legs. James let out a low, loud moan and buried his face into her shoulder, pulling her tight against him.

"I love Friday nights." Lily murmured into his neck, she slowly rubbed his shoulders as she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Me, too." James grinned at her as she pulled away and looked up at him through her lashes with her beautiful eyes, captivating him.

She held his gaze for a moment before pulling him back in. They kissed for a while before James moved his hands from where they were resting on her waist up to cup her soft breasts.

At that moment, the door crashed open, causing them both to jump apart.

"Hey Prongs, can I - what the fuck?" Sirius Black stood at the doorway of his best friends room, eating a bar of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. "Didn't think to lock the door did you?" He rolled his eyes as his best friend looked at him, speechless.

Lily blushed scarlet and pulled the duvet up to cover herself as Sirius continued to stand in the doorway, watching them squirm.

"Fuck off, I'm sorta busy mate." James shot at his friend, moving so that he blocked Lily from Sirius' sight.

"Ooh, feisty." Sirius grinned, enjoying taunting his friend. "I can see that, but next time remember to lock the door, yeah?"

Lily, still blushing to the roots of her hair, peered around James to see Sirius turning away to retreat out of the door, but not before she caught sight of his bulging erection, restrained by the confines of his black jeans.

"Sirius!" she called softly, causing the Marauder to turn his head back towards her, raising one eyebrow questioningly. She beckoned him over to where they sat, smirking slightly at both of their confused glances.

When he reached them, Lily reached out a hand and placed it on Sirius' crotch. James let out a low sound almost like a hiss, but Sirius merely grinned. "You like what you see Evans? Little Jamesie here not satisfying you?"

"Not as much as you do, by the looks of it," she said cooly, removing her hand. "I was just wondering, that's all, what it would be like for someone to watch us, you know.."

"You want me to watch you two shag?" Sirius said, disbelievingly, smirking more and more. "Lily Evans, I never knew you were such a dirty little slut. But, if it pleases you, I don't have any reason not to. Unless of course, Jamesie has a problem with me discovering how bad he actually is in bed."

"I said, fuck off." James snarled at Sirius.

"Ooh, so we do have a problem." Sirius laughed. "Turns out he actually is awful in bed. Oh well, better leave you two to it then."

"Like fuck am I awful in bed!"

"Prove it!" Sirius waggled his eyes at James, and casually sat down on the bed next to them. As they did not make any signs of movement, he added, "Off you go now, don't be shy!"

James turned away from his friend and looked Lily in the eye. "Do you want me to punch him?"

Lily bit her lip and blinked at James. "I don't know.." she murmured, a sly smile starting at the edges of her mouth. "It could be quite...fun." With that she dropped the cover from around her, revealing her breasts to the two horny boys, causing Sirius to smirk widely.

"Atta girl, Evans." Sirius whispered, moving so he had his back resting on some pillows which were propped up against the headboard of James' bed.

James still looked unsure, but overcome with a need to prove himself, he pulled his girlfriend over to him. She now straddled him again, and, with a look of desire in his eyes, he kissed her passionately for a few minutes.

When they broke apart, Lily glanced behind her to where Sirius was sitting. His black jeans were now around his knees, and he was jerking off to the sight of them. He wasn't as long as James, Lily thought to herself, but he was thicker, and something about that intrigued her. However, she averted her eyes and returned to kissing her boyfriend. As James was still fully clothed, she reached down to pull down his trousers, but his hand stopped her.

She looked up at him questioningly, but he merely chuckled at her. "It's more fun like this, trust me."

He pushed her backwards so that she was lying on the bed, and he leant forward to start showering her belly in kisses. She moaned at the feel of his lips, and as he started moving lower, she wrapped her legs around his neck and shoulders, pulling his head between her legs. As she felt his tongue dart out and flick her clit, she let out a load moan of ecstasy and buried her hands in his hair, pushing him further into her. He obliged, and licked and sucked in all the right places, causing her to dig her hands into the bed around her, closing her eyes, her lips slightly parted.

As James slowly worked at her pussy, she suddenly felt a cold hand pinch her nipple. Her eyes flew open and she caught Sirius' eye, as he hovered over her chest, a cheeky grin on his face as he pinched her nipple hard again. She called out in pain and pleasure, causing James to look up. The sight of his best friend with his hands all over his girlfriend's breasts infuriated James, but it was too late now. Determined to bring her attention back to him, he returned to flicking her clit with his tongue, and then nibbled it gently, causing her to call out his name.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and returned to Lily's soft, perky nipples. He knelt with her head between his legs, and he started playing with her left nipple, rolling it between his fingers and occasionally pinching it hard, causing her to shout out. He then leant over her and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it, whilst still working her next one.

Knowing that Sirius was causing Lily so much pleasure made James up his game. He bit down on her clit gently, and then removed his hands from her waist, to slowly slip one finger inside her.

"Oh, James," she wriggled in anticipation, "please,"

He smirked at her, then slowly slipped another finger inside her, and began to pump inside her, starting off slowly, but increasing the speed gradually until she was gyrating her hips against him, moaning in pleasure.

The sight of Sirius' large, erect dick practically resting on her forehead was too much for Lily. Reaching up, she grabbed it with both hands, causing Sirius to stop what he was doing so he could grin up at her. She grinned back, occasionally wincing as James hit a sensitive spot, and started to massage it with her fingers, rubbing it between her hands and squeezing his balls.

Sirius grunted, and turned around so that he was knelt under Lily's arms, his dick positioned below her mouth. Not hesitating, Lily grabbed it and took as much of his length as she could into her mouth, and Sirius put his arms above her head and lowered himself down, and as a result pushing his dick further and further inside Lily's mouth. Lily grabbed his ass cheeks and massaged them gently.

This was too much for James. Stopping what he was doing to look up, he saw his best friend with his dick thrusted well inside his girlfriend's mouth, and he called out. "Oi!"

They were both far to engrossed in what they were doing, and Lily continued to caress Sirius' ass, her knuckles digging into his soft skin causing him to grunt loudly.

"Oi!" James repeated, this time shoving Sirius in his side, causing the two teenagers to stop their actions and look at him, slightly sheepishly.

"Yes?" Sirius asked jokingly, but upon receiving a startling glare from James he sat up and slid his dick out of Lily's mouth.

"Move over." James muttered to Sirius, grabbing Lily's waist and pulling her up, forcing Sirius to move out of the way. As James was still fully clothed, he wriggled out of his trousers, and as Lily straddled him, she pulled down his boxers so they rested at his knees, revealing his bulging erection. She bit her lip and looked up at him sheepishly, grabbing it in her hands and gently started tossing him off.

James threw his head back and grabbed her breasts, massaging them in his strong large hands. After a while, Lily grew impatient and leaned backwards, spreading her legs and revealing her bare pussy to him.

James groaned and rubbed his large dick, then positioned it at her entrance. She moaned, and as James slammed into her she pushed him back so she was riding him. Moaning, she grinded against him, loving how full he made her feel.

After a moment she felt Sirius' hands roughly grab her breasts from behind, she leant back into him, moaning, as he turned her head to the side and captured her in a kiss. Still holding on to her breasts, Sirius lowered Lily forwards so she was lying flat on James, and gently spread her cheeks so he was looking at her tiny ass hole.

Sirius whistled. "That's one cute little ass, Evans." Grinning at James' murderous expression, he slips two fingers up her ass and scissored them, causing her to cry out. James continued to thrust his hips up, causing the two of them to bounce up and down, and the added pleasure of Sirius' fingers inside her ass pushed Lily even further, and she screamed.

"Oh, God!"

Encouraged by her screams, Sirius rubbed his dick and positioned it, then slowly slid it into her tighter hole.

"Oh my God, oh my God, fuck, Sirius!"

Now with two dicks inside her, Lily closed her eyes and let herself feel. Sirius and James pumped in and out of her together, causing her to be flung about in between them, and Sirius roughly squeezed and pinched her breasts whilst James vigorously rubbed her clit. None of them could last very long - James came first, clutching Lily's hips and pulling them closer to hers, closely followed by Lily's earth shattering orgasm,and then Sirius.

Lily sat there naked, panting, squished between the two horny boy's who were fully dressed, apart from their trousers resting around their knees. They both stayed inside of her for a few moments, until Sirius let out a sigh.

"Well, I best be off then," he withdrew, and pulled up his jeans, winking at Lily as he did so. "Catch you later," he called behind him, strutting out of the room, leaving Lily and James in their own company.

Lily sighed. "God, Sirius is so.."

"So..?" James prompted, raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"So..persistant." She finished, smirking at him. "Did you enjoy?"

"How could I not enjoy a Friday night with you, Lil?"

She smiled at him. "I mean, you didn't mind too much, did you?"

James shrugged. "I want you all to myself, you know that Lil. However, I can't argue that it didn't make things more..interesting."


End file.
